Jake Stewart
'Jake Stewart '''is a former infantryman from the US military who works as Ryan Carter's chauffeur. He serves as the second love interest within Ryan's main story route and is a supporting character in Matt's and Gabriel's story routes. Appearance Jake has brown hair with fringes on each side in a curly style, amber eyes and a less facial stubble. He has four outfits in the story as his main outfit is a navy blue formal suit with a black, light blue and purple long neck tie, and black shoes. His second outfit is his semi-casual outfit, a black formal suit jacket with a white long sleeved button shirt which is partially opened showing his dog tags, blue jeans and his black shoes from his main outfit. When he stays with the player when being confined at the hospital, his appearance is opposed to other main love interests including Ryan who shows their well-toned physique, Jake wears a black tank top and white trousers. His casual outfit which he shows in season 2 is a gray sweatshirt with a white neckline, gray jeans and a black belt which his shirt is partially tucked over. *In the second season of Gabriel's route, Jake was shirtless and both his muscular figure and abs are similar to Jarod Harding. He only wore a pair of brownish gray trouser to show off being a hipster. Personality Jake is shown to be calm and composed and being serious and always protecting the player from any danger. He is somewhat of a gentleman to the player when she was stressed due to Ryan's works or his stern behavior especially for comfort as seen in the bad ending when the player breaks his engagement to Ryan due to Jenny's threats and Ryan remains dumbfounded while defending his sister and their current relationship ends up in nothingness. At the second season, he became much more determined when he protects the player from any death threatening letters coming from Alicia Boone. As soon as Ryan and the player are about to marry, he begins to have a relationship with Jenny and also to show his doubts. When waiting for Ryan or the player especially in the bad ending shows Jake lighting his cigarette which is proven that he is a chain smoker. In Gabriel's story, he maintains his personality from before but also displays his hatred towards Jenny because of her spoiled nature and being a rich brat as a contrast to their current relationship in Ryan's story. Since Chapter 3, Jake befriends the player. Season 1 Jake Stewart is a former infantryman from the US military. Prior to his current occupation and as explained by Jake himself towards the player, he was 18 years old when he was sent to the war torn country in Afghanistan. After the horrible experience and his survival in the war, he finally leaves in the military service and was later hired by Ryan Carter as his chauffeur. Eight years later, he was later introduced to the player by Ryan as his executive assistant to do the job from his direct orders. As Jake takes her to her apartment at home after she left the museum, this is when he tells the player to call him by his first name while striking up a friendship, going as far as giving her his cellphone number in case of emergency. In Chapter 5, Jake also reveals his past to the player and his experiences in the Afghanistan war after he takes her to the bar for a drink after she gets annoyed from Ryan's lectures. In Chapter 7, he took the player home after she found out about Ryan's lies. As she got drunk in her apartment he put her to bed to sleep before she drunkenly kissed him out of grief, he then left out of respect for her as he wasn't comfortable with her drunken state. Throughout the chapters, Jake protects the player from any danger until Ryan fires him due to their closeness. In the bad ending, the player finally apologizes to Jake regarding about the incident in Chapter 7 as he horribly remembers it and soon accepts her apology. He also likes her to make friends by taking her to the bar for a drink. When the player was upset due to Ryan's upbringing and being used when she was engaged with him. Jake came to see at her office. By the time he comforts the player, they were caught by Ryan who gets mad at them and he angrily whispers to him that he is no longer their chauffeur, firing him on the spot. His actions caused the player to get mad at him, seeing his protectiveness to his sister Jenny and finally had enough of his upbringing, she angrily breaks her engagement to him by returning the ring to him and stomps away from her office. Jake then takes the player to the bar for comfort, following his firing from Ryan. Season 2 Jake was later reinstated by Ryan after his half-sister Jenny Blake was nearly kidnapped by her captors due to her and the player being given threatening death letters coming from Alicia Boone and he now serves as a bodyguard to the player. Jake later investigates at Jenny's apartment at the start of Chapter 5 where her male parakeet serving as her pet was recently killed by an unknown assailant who also send another threatening death letters. After the argument between the half-siblings, Jake informs Ryan that the culprit can easily enters in the window after observing at the park then exits on the back exit leading him to let him recruit to serve as Jenny's bodyguard. Jake later tells the player that he recruits his war buddy Ethan to serve as a bodyguard to Jenny as he continued to serve as a bodyguard to her he even follows her to the Nightmareden concert. Later, Jake was the one who interrupts the romantic sessions between both her and Ryan at the meeting room and informs them about what he had found. He informs Ryan that Jenny goes to meet with Leopold Williamson's wife Veuve Williamson at the restaurant and going as far as she tries to avoid Ethan. He then shows to Ryan a photo between Jenny and the widow which was taken by Ethan from his cellphone, Ryan became furious over his sister's actions until Jenny hears the recording of their conversation to them. Throughout the chapters, he mostly guards the player especially when she has problems with Ryan while giving her some comfort. But at the near end of Chapter 7, he and the player were scolded by Ryan when he was jealous of them until he clarifies the player about their misunderstanding after learning that it was Alicia Boone that was the mole of Carter Corp and as the blackmailer who sent threatening death letters to both the player and Jenny. The next day, Jake receives a call from the player about the anonymous package, leading him to go with the other agents to inspect and check the package, thinking it was life threatening. Once they opened, they reveal a white swimsuit much to their disappointment. That night, Jake was invited with the Carters for celebrating that the company is no longer involved in illegal works thanks to Colin's efforts to delete most of the files and it also reveals he was hanging out with Jenny before Ryan reveals to the player about a gift he sent to her for taking vacation at Maldives. In Chapter 8, the player reveals that Jake chased Alicia in a hot pursuit in Havana, Cuba following her failed assassination attempt on Ryan. Jake was later severely injured when Alicia managed to ambush him from behind by shooting him in his back, resulting in him to return to New York and be hospitalized as well as removing the bullet at the O.R. whether he survives or not. Jake eventually recovers from the operation in Chapter 9 and also begins his relationship to Jenny which she secretly keeps from her brother Ryan and they were also present after Matt and Ethan managed to subdue Alicia at Matt's apartment. During the wedding celebration in Chapter 10, Jake continued his relationship with Jenny while showing his doubts about seeing Ryan and the player get married only to be scolded by Jenny as she convinced him to move on which he agreed. In the final chapter of the story, Jake remains in his relationship with Jenny as Ryan is now ready to become a father to the player's unborn child in parenthood. In the bad ending where Ryan chooses to more focus on his work duties as the head of Carter Corp. Jake and Jenny visit the player at the hospital who finally gives birth to her's Ryan's unborn child. Season 2 (Gabriel's Route) In Gabriel's route, he has been assigned by Ryan to protect Jenny from any possible danger but is also there to make sure she does her job correctly, which annoys her as she believes she can manage herself. In Chapter 2, he saves Jenny, Lisa and the player from two aggressive men in Starlite who were harassing them, which impressed the player, Lisa, Matt and Colin. When Jake takes the player, Lisa and Jenny home, we find out that Jake is not very fond of Jenny. As he insults her in front of Lisa and the player while she is asleep, calling her pretension, and a spoiled brat that's full of herself who always gets what she wants by the snap of her fingers. However, despite his hatred for Jenny, he has no problem watching over her due to the respect he has for his employer, Ryan Carter. In chapter 3, he went to Carter Corp on his day off just to talk to Lisa Parker, which shocked the player as she thought Lisa wasn't gonna pursue him. Jake was fine with having the day off since Jenny had told him that she would go to work and then straight home, but had lied to him since she went shopping during work hours. After shopping, the player and Lisa convince Jenny to tell Jake that she had lied to him so they can start to build trust with each other despite the fact they they hate each other. While walking home they find Jake in the gym boxing with Matt Ortega. Allies *The Main Character (Ryan) *The Main Character (Gabriel) *The Main Character (Matt) *Ryan Carter (sometimes) *Jenny Blake *Matt Ortega *Lisa Parker *Colin Spencer *Child Enemies *Alicia Boone *Ryan Carter (sometimes) *Cassidy Sparke *Jenny Blake Trivia *He was the first character to have a military background, the second being Jarod Harding. *He and Daryl Ortega are tied with being in the most secret images in their respective main love interests story routes, both being in 7 each. *He bears a resemblance to Sohan Héka and a slight resemblance to Conrad Bartholy from Mystery Spell. **Sohan also bears a strong resemblance to real life Spanish actor, Yon González, and so does Jake, only with more differences. *He wears his casual outfit on the cover of Ryan's story, but he is never seen in this outfit in season 1. *He has gained a cult following in fans over the years. *Lisa Parker appears to have a small crush on him. **It appears that the feeling is mutual and that the two will begin to date. *He has many resemblances to the character Jake McKenzie from the Endless Summer series in the popular mobile app game, Choices. **The main difference between them is their attitude. As Jake McKenzie is very sarcastic, aloof and laid back. While Jake Stewart is professional, gentleman like and serious. Everything else about them can be quite similar. *He has a secret image from season 1 in Ryan's route that was scrapped from the game. **The image was then redesigned for Ludwig Eberwald in Nicolae Bartholy's route. Gallery ''Jake Stewart/Gallery Walkthrough Ryan's Story-line Category:Carter Corp Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Ryan Carter Category:Jake Stewart Category:Ex-Military Category:Second Love Interests Category:Good vs Good Category:Gabriel Simons Category:Lisa Parker Category:Jenny Blake Category:Athletic